memory_gammafandomcom-20200214-history
Quad (unit)
The ''Quad ''was a 23rd century and onward measurement of information in Federation computers. The Quad was reconfigured in 2396 to equal one byte but acquired to the ternary system. Measurements Kiloquad * In 2374, when [[USS Voyager|USS Voyager]] made contact with Starfleet Command after years alone in the Delta Quadrant, they transmitted hundreds of kiloquads of data home about the region they had traversed. (VOY: "Message in a Bottle") In return, utilizing the same alien sensor relay network, Starfleet Command transmitted a large amount of encrypted data intended to reach USS Voyager but due to issues using such ancient alien technology, was badly degraded in transit. Arturis was able to reconstruct over 68 kiloquads of information, however, much of it was still garbled. (VOY: "Hope and Fear") * 2 kiloquads 'was the smallest amount of information ever acquired by Starfleet in its history. Megaquad * '''50 Megaquads '''was the basic amount of data collected when scanning/identifying a new celestial object/anamoly. * Ensign Zlmir's mothers message to him contained 13 megaquads of information. Gigaquad * After Chakotay's bioneural energy was reintegrated to his corporeal body, The Doctor mentioned that the procedure responsible involved "''three neural transceivers, two cortical stimulators, and '''fifty gigaquads '''of computer memory." (VOY: "Cathexis") * * After the warp ten test flight by Tom Paris on the Cochrane, the sensor logs of the shuttle collected nearly'''five billion gigaquads of information. (VOY: "Threshold") * Seven of Nine collected over 30 thousand gigaquads of research about romantic relationships. (VOY: "Someone to Watch Over Me") * After a long ordeal while in contact with a being known only as "the distortion ring" B'Elanna noted that they had over twenty million gigaquads of new information input into the ship's computer. (VOY: "Twisted") * The fictional EMH in The Doctor's holonovel Photons Be Free had 50 gigaquads of memory devoted tomusic, 42 gigaquads for daydreams and another 10 gigaquads for expanding his sexuality. (VOY: "Author, Author") Teraquad * The crew collected 60 teraquads of data about the graviton ellipse. (VOY: "One Small Step") * The Doctor's matrix became destabilized after he assimilated more than 1000 teraquads of data. Seven of Nine and B'Elanna Torres averted his decompilation by purging his excess subroutines. (VOY: "Renaissance Man") * Seven of Nine analyzed 30 million teraquads of data to support a conspiracy theory after being driven to paranoia by an influx of information. (VOY: "The Voyager Conspiracy") * The futuristic Borg drone named One assimilated 47 billion teraquads of information upon maturation. (VOY: "Drone") * The fan mail sent by the Qomar to The Doctor consisted of millions of teraquads of data, leading Seven of Nine to suspect an attempt to sabotage Voyager's communications system. (VOY: "Virtuoso") * Kathryn Janeway claimed to have sifted through teraquads of data, separating fact from rumor, before discovering the truth about Tuvok's birthday. (VOY: "Fury") Petaquad * The MIDAS array was only able to contain 1 petaquad of data. In the 25th century, it's previous retrofit allowed it to contain 1.3 petaquads. * The Emergency Medical Holographic program Mark I took up 50 petaquads '''of computer memory. Nearly 400 millionths of the over all information in the Federation (ca. 2475). * The EMH Mark VI contained nearly '''80 petaquads of medical and medicinal information.